disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Rabbit's Great Britain Caper
Roger Rabbit's Great Britain Caper is an upcoming 2025 film which serves as the 3rd (and final) film in the Roger Rabbit trilogy, following Who Framed Roger Rabbit and''The Return of Roger Rabbit. Plot Synopsis In the year 1983, a series of heists have been performed in Great Britain and the heads of Scotland Yard decide to call upon the only detective capable of solving the case; Roger Rabbit. The only problem is he and his family are taking a vacation to the same place and he hasn't got the memo! By the time he gets there and sees his partners, he must now solve the case AND spend time with his family without them even knowing! Finding a way to make the situation work, he brings his family to his Uncle Rudiger's mansion who becomes involved with the case. Characters '''Roger Rabbit' (voiced by Charles Fleischer): A nice, fun-loving, cute, kind, toon rabbit who works as a detective solving cases and crimes (Toon or otherwise). His unexpected assignment in England complicates matters with his family's vacation in the same country and does whatever he can to not let them know. He loves his wife Jessica more than life itself. Rick Flint (Jon Hamm): Roger's partner (and the only reasonable and competent one) in his detective business. Although he doesn't sometimes agree with what Roger plans, he still goes along with it, provided it all goes accordingly. Bonkers D. Bobcat (voiced by Jim Cummings): Roger's assistant and loyal friend. Stands by Roger through thick and thin though sometimes thinks his plans are a little unorthodox. He is also sort of responsible to why Roger got the assignment in England in the first place and didn't even realize until he saw him and Rick Flint. Jessica Rabbit (voiced by Lisa Sterbakov): Roger's beautiful and loyal toon human wife who loves Roger with all her heart. Uncle Rudiger Rabbit '''(voiced by Peter Davison): Roger's uncle who resides in England. In order to spend time with the family AND do his assignment at the same time, Roger chooses to find a location near the case and fortunately, his uncle's residence is the perfect spot. Little does Roger (and the family) know that Rudiger is about to get involved with the caper, revisiting a secret he has try to move on for many years; his former life as a cat burglar and the only other person who knows is his butler. '''Commissioner Francis Fox (voiced by Kal Penn): The former toon fox commissioner of the Toon Division of the Hollywood Police Department and Roger's former boss (even though Roger still refers to him as his former rank). Roger's stupidity drives Francis into an insane asylum and his visits from Roger only make it worse. When Roger calls upon Francis to help him out with the case, Francis at first refuses but then decides he'll do it if he can get his position back as commissioner. He doesn't like working with (or for) Roger, but if it means getting his job back he'll do whatever he can even if it kills him. Richard Rabbit (voiced by Jason Ritter): Roger and Jessica's son who falls in love with a female weasel on his trip to England, much to his siblings' dismay. Jennifer Rabbit (voiced by Lindsay Lohan): Roger and Jessica's daughter. June Rabbit (voiced by Kristen Schaal): One of the daughters in the Rabbit family. She my be 7 years old, but she acts like a bigshot and her favorite game is extreme paintball. Felix Rabbit (voiced by Sean Hayes): The neat-freak of the family who makes sure the Rabbit household is completely clean from top to bottom because he knows Roger and Jessica are the best parents in the world and deserve to come home to a clean house. Newt Rabbit (vocal effects/voiced by Charles Fleischer): The weirdest member of the family (as if Roger married to Jessica already wasn't) who is a toon rabbit but has the characteristics of certain reptiles (mostly the lizard and the chameleon). Newt was accidentally dropped off at a reptile house by a drunk stork and for 3 weeks was raised by reptiles (his father was a chameleon, his mother was a lizard, and his sister was gecko) until Roger and Jessica picked him up and brought him home. Since those 3 weeks, he quickly developed the characteristics of every reptile from the long tongue, to the chameloeon-like eyes, to eating bugs, to the ability of climbing on walls and ceilings. Whenever he eats something he then afterwards gives a quick yell. He also has a secret ability of sprouting wings, razor-sharp teeth, and breathing fire. He garbles in sentences sometimes, but rarely. He can however turn into a normal toon rabbit with intelligence and a British accent but this is rarely and the reason is because he's shy. Sparky Rabbit '''(voiced by Michael J. Fox): Another sibling in the Rabbit Family, Sparky got his name by being struck by lighting when the stork was delivering him (both him and the stork were struck by lightning). As a result he gets electrically shocked from time to time and his nose occassionly glows and acts like a (3-way) lightbulb as well. '''Becky Rabbit (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Roger and Jessica's 16 year old goth rabbit daughter. Roy Rabbit (voiced by Curtis Armstrong): One of Roger and Jessica's sons who wants to be a magician. Tony Rabbit '''(voiced by Tom Kenny): Another son in the Rabbit family and the family's chef. '''Terry Rabbit (voiced by Matt Smith): Son of Roger and Jessica who is a major Doctor Who fan (he's dressed up as the Fourth Doctor). Gwen Rabbit(voiced by Mila Kunis): Smart (like her mother), tough as nails, and quite a fighter with the skills of a ninja, 14 year old Gwen Rabbit along with her siblings Scott, Rachael, and Russell form a tatical group like something out of the army of armed forces who wear ninja masks (even though they state they're not a ninja team). She maybe older than Russell and yonger than Scott and Rachael, but she's the leader of the team and one of her weapons is a ninja sword.She and here team believes that they have cousins in Russia despite their brothers and sisters (especially June) thinking it's not true. Jerry Rabbit (voiced by William Salyers): (Yet) another son of Roger and Jessica who enjoys Dungeons and Dragons. He dresses up as a wizard and considers himself the ultimate ruler of the game (not so much by his other brothers). He and his brothers become obsessed with The Beatles during their trip to Britain. Cast and Crew Cast: -Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Dodger Rabbit, Dr. Duckter, Newt Rabbit, and Harold Hedgehog (voices) -Jon Hamm - Rick Flint -John Cleese -Jim Cummings - Bonkers D. Bobcat (voice) -Tara Strong - Jessica Rabbit (voice) -Peter Davison - Rudiger Rabbit (voice) -Dick Van Dyke -Kal Penn - Commisioner Francis Fox (voice) -Jason Ritter - Richard Rabbit (voice) -Lindsay Lohan - Jennifer Rabbit (voice) -Kristen Schaal - June Rabbit (voice) -Sean Hayes - Felix Rabbit (voice) -Michael J. Fox - Sparky Rabbit (voice) -Mila Kunis - Gwen Rabbit (voice) -Taran Killam - Scott Rabbit (voice) -Nicole Sullivan - Rachael Rabbit (voice) -Nicolas Cantu - Russell Rabbit (voice) -Matt Smith - Terry Rabbit (voice) -William Salyers - Jerry Rabbit (voice) -Kate Miccuci - Ricky Rabbit (voice) -Ryan Quincy - Ryan Rabbit (voice) -Tom Kenny - Tony Rabbit and Edgar Rabbit (voices) -Ike Barinholtz - Marvin Rabbit (voice) -Rachael Dratch - Rosemary Rabbit (voice) -Fred Armisen - Woodrow Rabbit (voice) -Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Becky Rabbit (voice) -Curtis Armstrong - Roy Rabbit (voice) -Emilia Clarke - (voice) -Bill Nighy - (voice) -Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse (voice) -Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny (voice) -Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck (voice) -Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck (voice) -Jeff Bennett - Jitters A. Dog (voice) -Keegan-Michael Key - Ink & Paint Club patron Additional Voices: -Grey DeLisle -Tara Strong -Kath Soucie -Kwesi Boakye Crew: -Director: Robert Zemeckis -Screenplay: Jeffrey Price, Peter S. Seaman, and Charles Fleischer -Executive Producers: Gary K. Wolf and Frank Marshall -Animation Directors: Eric Goldberg, Brad Bird, Rob Minkoff, and Alex Williams -Animation Consultant: Richard Williams -Music: Alan Silvestri -Producers: Steven Speilberg and Kathleen Kennedy -Co-Executive Producer: Charles Fleischer Trivia